closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
PorchLight Entertainment
Logo descriptions by William Immendorf, EnormousRat, and curiousgeorge60 Logo captures by EnormousRat Background: PorchLight Entertainment is a dormant American production company founded in 1995 by Bruce D. Johnson and William T. Baumann, dedicating in television production and animation and based in Los Angeles, California. 1st Logo (February 14, 1996) Nicknames: "Kid and Dog in a House", "The PorchLight House" Logo: On a light/dark orange gradient background we see a black square with a silhouette of a house porch with a kid sitting on the railing and a dog (it's pretty hard to tell because it's a shadow) beside him. "PORCHLIGHT" is below the shadow and "ENTERTAINMENT" is below "PORCHLIGHT" in the same font but smaller. The inner section of the house brightens. Trivia: The logo was created by Rod Dyer Design. FX/SFX: The brightening. Music/Sounds: A calm 5-note synth tune Availability: Only seen on Night of the Twisters. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1996-2010) Nicknames: The House, "The PorchLight House II" Logo: On a blue background, we see the same house from previous logos. Two kids (a boy and a girl) come from inside the house and sit in. The boy sits on the stairs, and the girl sits on the balcony. The words PORCHLIGHT ENTERTAINMENT in their same appearance are seen below the house. Variants: * On some episodes of Jay Jay the Jet Plane, this logo is shown to the left of the 1998-2007 Modern Cartoons logo (that is still at moderncartoons.com). * On The Secret Saturdays, the logo is in color and still. * On some episodes of Jay Jay the Jet Plane, this logo is in still and is a still. * In some show, it's an open matte variant. FX/SFX: 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A flute/guitar tune, with a "ding" at the end. Sometimes, it's the closing theme of the show, or on some episodes of Jay Jay the Jet Plane, a different guitar tune with cricket sounds and a girl saying "It's from PorchLight!". Availability: Seen on videotapes and DVDs of earlier LeapFrog movies, Adventures from the Book of Virtues, Jay Jay the Jet Plane and A Martian Christmas. The version with the full music can also be found on the Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment trailer for Jay Jay the Jet Plane videos and DVDs Scare Factor: None. This is a nice logo. 3rd Logo (1997-2010) Nicknames: "The Empty House", "The PorchLight House III", "The Filmstrip House" Logo: On a green and blue gradient background, we see a silhouette of a house. Then the light appears inside, followed by the orange letters "PORCHLIGHT" and "ENTERTAINMENT" below in the same font. Then a filmstrip appears behind the house. FX/SFX: The flash when light appears. Cheesy Factor: This logo is very simple and the filmstrip is unnecessary, although this might be used to stress the company's purpose (film distribution). Music/Sounds: A synthesized fanfare. Availability: Appeared on some films by the company, like Fangs and Inhabited. Also seen on Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment video and DVD releases of Jay Jay the Jet Plane. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2002-2008) Nicknames: "The PorchLight House IV", "The Internet House" Logo: On a blue blackground, we see the same house from the previous logos, with the inner of the house glowing yellow. The two kids (from the 2nd Logo) come from inside the house and sit in. The boy sits on the stairs, and the girl sits on the balcony. The background then changes to a night sky in which the house is actually part of a purple cartoony suburban house with two windows, and two fences appear on either sides of the screen. A moon can also be seen in the sky. The words PORCHLIGHT ENTERTAINMENT in their same appearance fade in above the house. Later, a shooting star comes in from the bottom right corner of the screen and disappears behind the house. FX/SFX: 2D Flash animation. Music/Sounds: Just a rising sparkling sound when the shooting star comes in. Availability: Seen on old Porchlight Entertainment website. Scare Factor: None to minimal, this is a cute logo. Other